


Splitting Headaches

by orphan_account



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Cop/Good Cop experience a particularly nasty headache. Repost of one of my older fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting Headaches

It was a particularly lazy day at the premises of the Super Secret Police. There were no criminals to catch, no Master Builders present in Bricksburg to capture and interrogate. No wild car chases or unauthorized displays of creativity. Nothing at all.

Bad Cop was tapping his hand against a black table, softly singing Danny Boy to himself as he kept his eyes on the monitors recording everything going around the city. The robot police sitting on their own workstations around him were humming along to the song. Given how many times they had heard their boss sing it, they had practically memorized the entire thing. Bad Cop glanced at what they were doing every now and then, noticing that majority of the robots were focused on playing solitaire on their computers. He couldn't really blame them. They had practically no work to do at the moment.

He supposed that it wouldn't hurt to let Good Cop take over to do something. Maybe his good side could have some fun with the robots. He'd be free to do anything he'd want to, except join another singing session of Everything is Awesome. Bad Cop simply lacked the patience to listen to Good Cop and the robot police go at it for 5 and 1/2 hours.

Bad Cop soon went silent, feeling that something was amiss. He frowned at the dull, throbbing pain that'd make its presence know for a few seconds before vanishing again, only to return bit stronger than before each time. The pangs of pain were soon followed by Good Cop's thoughts and feelings starting to intertwine with his. Bad Cop grit his teeth. Normally the two kept their thoughts to themselves, unless they were communicating with each other through them. There would also be times when Bad Cop would barge into Good Cop's personal space; hearing every thought and feeling every emotion his better half did. He only did it for safety measures, he'd tell himself.

He sat back as their thoughts started to mingle even though he did his best to keep them separated. Bad Cop furrowed his brows. The dull pain was starting to become more intense, clearly coming from Good Cop's side, alongside the pained thoughts and meek apologies. But what did it m-

And then it all clicked together.

"...You have a headache," Bad Cop said out loud in his usual gravelly tone, standing up. His head swiveled around, revealing Good Cop's nervously grinning face. "Ah, sorry, buddy. I didn't think it'd get this bad."

Another turn of head. "You know full well that you're supposed to immediately report to me when one of those starts," He growled, starting to pace around the robots' workstations, attracting their curious stares. "When you get one, it'll affect me as well! It'll hinder my work!"

The robots watched their boss switch between his two personalities, swapping lines with each other as Bad Cop continued to yell at Good Cop, who in turn would try his best to apologize to him. "I-I mean it, I really didn't want to bother you about it, I thought it would stay mild!"

"You!" Bad Cop pointed at the nearest robot officer, startling them. Good Cop immediately took over again, managing to pull on a sweet smile. "Sorry that I startled you buddy, but would you happen to have any headache medicine?"

The robot gave him a dull look once it recovered from its shock. Its clawed hand brought up a can of oil, giving it a little shake. "Would this suffice?"

"Not really, but thank you, it's the thought that counts. Could you go and ask someone - not a robot - for some headache medicine? That'd be great, thanks." Good Cop asked, slowly proceeding to lie down on the floor, their headache starting to get unbearable. Their head swiveled around again, and Bad Cop turned on his side, his legs brought up while his hands covered his face the best he could.

The robot immediately took off, not wanting to see what havoc their boss would wreak once he got angry enough. The remaining officers shuffled over to Bad Cop, some of them bending over to give him a sympathetic pat on the back or arm, only to get their hands swatted away. The robots stood awkwardly in place, everyone being silent except for Bad Cop's groans and grunts of pain.

"I have an idea!" One of the robots suddenly piped up, throwing his arms up in the air. "Let's sing a song! That'll help pass the time until 3334543-323231-65657 returns, boss!"

Good Cop was back in control, flopping down on his back to get a better look at the officer. Tears were glistening in his eyes as he smiled, feeling touched by his underling's well-meaning idea. "W-What a wonderful idea! On the count of three, everyone! One, two, three…!"

Bad Cop was internally shouting the moment everyone in the room burst into a song about everything that was awesome.

It was a terrible day.


End file.
